Home Is Where The Heart Is
by E-B-F
Summary: Can Edward re-capture Bella's heart when he returns home from the army? Can Bella believe him when he say's he'll never leave her again? Edward has one secret he planned on keeping. But when that secret turns up in Forks can he keep it from Bella longer?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

"I think this is good for you," Rosalie shrugged,

"How is being groped by drunken men going to be good for me Rose?" I gaped; she has officially gone around the bend.

"I didn't mean it like that, god Bella, I meant getting out of the apartment for once," Rose sighed, looking over at me wearily,

"Hey! I do get out of the apartment," could I be more offended!

"Work and shopping for food doesn't count, face it, you've become boring," Rosalie hissed, knowing how to push my buttons,

"I am not getting boring! I know how to have a good time!" I cried out, so maybe I did spend some of my days hold up in the apartment, there's nothing wrong with that,

"Yes you are, and it's all Mike's fault, ever since you and Edward broke up he's be worming his way in and because of that you don't go out, you don't know how to have fun anymore," Rosalie accused, "Seriously, he still looks like the seventeen year old kid you had to get Edward and Emmett to pummel just so he would stop sleeping outside your house,"

"It was just the once and it was a misunderstanding Rose,"

Rosalie looked at me like I'd declared my undying love for Emmett, "Are you fucking crazy? How can you misunderstand someone camping outside your house all day?"

"Okay, point taken," _I was so not going to win this battle._

"Exactly, so you're going to get off your ass and put on something spectacular and show the world that Bella Swan still exists," Rosalie grinned pulling me to her bedroom, "Let's get drying that wet hair,"

"Where's Alice?" I shouted over the noise of the hair dryer,

"Seriously Bells, where do you think?" Rose asked quirking her eyebrow,

"Jasper." I stated, laughing slightly, ever since Alice met Jasper a few weeks ago, they became inseparable,

"Who else," Rosalie giggled as she pulled out the curling irons,

"That's true, but she's in love, you can't blame her, just because our love life sucks,"

"Speak for yourself," Rosalie smirked,

"I thought you were done with Emmett?" I asked, looking at her through the mirror,

"Oh Bella, you know I can never be truly done with Emmett, yea I hate him at times, but l love him more,"

"Funny, I recall you calling him somewhat of a jackoff last week," I commented dryly,

"Don't get me wrong, he is, but he's my jackoff," Rosalie laughed, curling the last layer of my hair so it hung loosely down my back,

"Is…Edward going to be there?" I asked, finding sudden interest in my lap,

I _felt _Rose raise her eyebrows, "Yes, Soldier McDreamy is going to be there."

_Great, like I wanted to see him with some hot blonde bombshell on his arm,_ Let's face it, Edward isn't exactly lacking the looks in the face department, of the body, for that matter, he was perfect.

"Oh right…do you know…if maybe…he's bringing anyone?" I asked trying not to sound too bothered,

"No, I don't think he is, he would've mentioned something to Emmett and he didn't," Rosalie smiled, rooting through her wardrobe for me for something to wear,

"Hmmmm," I mused,

"You can try and fool yourself Bella, but you can't fool me or Alice, everyone can see you're still madly in love with each other,"

"You don't have to tell me that twice, it's just hard, I can't keep going through the worry and stress every time he's away from home," I voiced my thoughts,

"Oh Bella, is that why you broke up? Because he was always called away?" Rosalie sighed; I guess she finally figured out why I couldn't do it anymore,

"I'm twenty two, I need security and I wish to god I had Edward, I need him,"

Rose smiled slightly, "So go and get him,"

I sighed, shaking my head, "It's too late, we've both had to move on, and he's probably got another life somewhere now,"

"Then why is he coming back? As soon as I told Emmett you were going to be there Edward literally dragged him onto the plane and flew back home," Rose said as she adjusted my curls sexily around my face and shoulders,

I smiled softly, "He did that?"

"Of course he did. It's Edward," Rose giggled, getting her make-up out,

I know she was right, I just didn't think he cared anymore, "Huh,"

"There's no 'Huh' about it you douche, he loves you, get over it already," Rose rolled her eyes applying the last of her lip gloss,

"He doesn't," I refused to believe it,

"Get the fuck out." Rose said pointing to the door,

"Why? What did I do?" I whined, throwing my hands up in the air,

"If you say one more thing that makes me want to choke you. I swear to all that is holy I will wrap my hands round your neck until you turn blue," Rose hissed,

"Jesus, I get it alright," I held my hands up in the air, Emmett must get off on that kind of shit,

"Good, because you're both going to have a good time and forget about everything tonight," Rose laughed, patting me on the head. _Bitch._

"I find that highly unlikely," I muttered following her out of the apartment and to my own fucking funeral,

"Look, it's their welcome home party, stop PMS-ing on me and enjoy the fucking night, I'll force the drinks down your throat if I have to," Rose warned _again_, what is it with her and wanting to harm my body in some way?

"Fine, but just so you know, as soon as I start drinking I'm going to make your night hell," I sneered, hopping out of the taxi to find us already outside the club,

"I find that highly unlikely," Rose smirked,

"And why would that be, my dear friend?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow,

"Because as soon as you see your man, you'll be fucking dry humping him like the cat that got the cream," Rose said, I felt like she should've hit me on the forehead and went 'duh'.

"He's not my man," I pointed out,

"The sooner you both accept it, the better," Rose remarked pushing the door open, I could feel the music vibrating the ground beneath me as we closer to the door that led to the club we so graciously rented out under my name. _Fuckers._

"Besides, Alice is going to be there," Rose smiled fondly at our other oldest, best friend,

"Did she come all this way with Jazz?" I asked as Rose hooked her arm within mine,

"Yup, she said she couldn't stand it if she wasn't there to give her to 'brothers from another mother' a welcome back 'gift'" Rose giggled,

"Ohmygosh, you're here!" I got hit with a ball full of energy as soon as we stepped through the doors where the party was being held,

This was true Alice fashion. "Alice! I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed, staggering slightly when she flung herself onto me. I'm already in kitten heels, we don't need anything else to tip me over the edge and meet my friend the floor.

"You both look so cute! "Alice squealed, as she took in my little black strapless dress and Rose's red one, the only difference is that mine came to mid thigh, where as Rose's stopped a little bit higher,

"Anything to please out men," Rose winked at her,

"Don't start Rose," I groaned as Alice led us over to the bar,

"Edward's been dying to see you again, just so you know," Alice shrugged nonchalantly,

"I bet he has," I rolled my eyes at their old antics; I watched as Alice's smile widened and Rose's jaw dropped slightly, "What…have I got something in my hair?" I examined my bangs for food or anything,

I felt a slight pressure on my back, notifying me someone was standing right behind me,

"Perfect…as always," I found myself automatically melting slightly as I listened to his velvet smooth voice, "I've been waiting for you,"

I turned round slowly, coming face to a green eyed god, "Edward," I breathed,

"Yes love," Edward chuckled wrapping his arms around me, "I'm back,"

"How can I be so sure?" I asked as I rested my hands on his hard biceps without thinking twice about it, "You've said that before,"

"I mean it now, I've been sent home to recover," Edward smiled slightly, kissing me lightly on my forehead,

"That's- Wait…What do you mean _sent home to recover_?" I demanded my arms dropping to my side,

"There was an accident in our camp and well…I got shoot," I'm sure Edward saw the fear in my eyes as I did a quick assessment of his body, assessing the damage, "In the arm love, don't worry,"

It was so easy to slip into our old routine, Edward would come home, I would run into his arms and that he would be gone again the next week, "Please don't Edward," I sighed, stepping away from him, causing his arms to drop,

"I'm serious Bella, I'm out, I'm not longer in the army," Edward said, flashing me his trademark crooked grin, the grin that had gotten him in trouble with me at school when I watched him dazzle the girls,

I shook my head, trying to sort through my thoughts when I saw Edward step closer to me,

I felt his arms slid around my waist as he pulled me closer, his face nestled in my hair, "I love you," he murmured, before pulling away,

"I know, but I don't…no I can't keep falling for you again just to watch you leave me," I sighed into the crook of his shoulder. My all time favourite place.

"You won't Bell. I'm here to stay," Edward smiled slightly, running the back of his fingers lightly against my jaw, "I'll make you love me again," he grinned, cockily,

It's not that I didn't love him already, God I did with all my heart, I just refuse to let myself get hurt again,

**Hit or miss?**

**I'd love to know either way, lol**

**Ebf xo**


End file.
